Fillmore
Fillmore is a van in Cars and Cars 2. ''Cars Bio from Blu-Ray Guide "Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy."[2] In the Film In the first film, Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen bus with psychedelic symbols and liberal/environmental bumper stickers on his body. (he's a hippie) Fillmore is a strong advocate of natural products and makes his living by selling organic fuel behind his neon dome, painted similarly to himself. His lawn is allowed to grow free with no mowing or pruning, and he also creates his own lawn ornaments from scrap. He believes that organic, renewable fuel would be more widespread were it not for a conspiracy involving the major oil companies controlling the government and supposedly not wanting to compete with Fillmore's cheap and plentiful fuel. Fillmore is a fan of Jimi Hendrix, and plays his version of the Star Spangled Banner every morning, much to the frustration of his neighbor Sarge. Despite their differences and frequent arguing, they appear to be close friends. Cars 2 Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. Lloyd Sherr is the voice actor for Fillmore in the sequel, replacing the deceased George Carlin. In the movie, he first appears welcoming Lightning back home. Then he appears at the Wheel Well Motel, where Guido serves him, Sarge, and Luigi some drinks. Then he watches the Mel Dorado show with Sarge on the TV in the place. Then when he finds out that Lightning is going to join the World Grand Prix, he decides to join his pit crew. Fillmore and the rest of the pit crew got on the plane, and flew to Tokyo. There, they went seeing some of the sights in Tokyo. And then, he was at the party in Tokyo. Then when the party was over, Fillmore, along with the rest of the pit crew, wondered what was up with Mater. The next day, he was in the pits with the rest of the pit crew, helping Lightning to win the race. Then, he and the rest of the pit crew saw Mater's letter and started to cry. Later, he and the rest of the pit crew went to Santa Ruotina, where Luigi's Uncle, Uncle Topolino lived. Then during the race in Porto Corsa, he notices that Lightning looks sad. He thinks that Lightning is worried that the fuel will blow up his engine, so he says to Lightning that the fuel is safe. Later, when they are in London, he was again in Lightning's pit crew, helping him through the race. Then when Mater came, he was surprised to see him. Then when he saw Mater using rockets, he was even more surprised. He wasn't seen fighting the lemons, probably because he's a pacifist. Then when they get home, everyone wonders why Lightning didn't get killed by the lemon's camera. Then Fillmore reveals that he switched Lightning's fuel with his organic biofuel. Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads "Save 2D Animation." Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes", a reference to ''Boundin'. *Fillmore was originally going to be named Waldmire, after a Route 66 resident, but Waldmire, a vegan, didn't want his name to be used because Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonalds.''citation needed''] *Ironically, George Carlin was a veteran of the US Air Force. *George Carlin also based the voice of Fillmore on his stand-up character, Al Sleet the Hippy Dippy Weather Man.[[http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Wiki:FAQ#Show_your_sources citation needed]] *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. *Despite being a pacifist he can be seen with weapons in ''Cars 2: The Video Game''. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates, and Fillmore may be the only character in Cars 2 with a front license plate. *Fillmore's license plate is 51237, which reads George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). *Fillmore is a Volkswagen Type 2 bus. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. *Fillmore has a license plate on his front and back. *Fillmore has a broken rear view mirror on his right side and a bent mirror on his left. *Fillmore is the 2nd Cars character who's original actor died. Diecasts ''Cars'' Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Primary Heroes Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Hippi Category: Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category: Monster Truck Mater Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters